What A School Project Can Do
by fanfictionjunkies
Summary: She knew from that day forth if she didn’t see him everyday of her life she would die. And to make him smile would be her goal, because seeing his smile made her soul sing.DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Nicole wrote this all by her lonesome, but I (Chelsea) inspired her. (by inspired, I mean I DEMANDED she write a DracoxHermione oneshot!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Dedicated to Chelsea

Inspired by The First Time I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack

I'm super sorry Chelsea I couldn't do it! I'm too much of a Drama Queen! I'm sorry I promised you fluff and gave you a soup opera if you pay attention in the beginning you can see I tried, I just let the plot get away from me! Anywho I hope you enjoy this some what and I am writing an epilogue maybe I'll have it up by tomorrow. I think this might be my Favorite Story yet but then again I have put in soooooo much time with Flowers in Winter. OH! And people pllllleeeez go to my author page thingy and take the poll I really really really don't want to write a Harry/Hermione it's waaaaaaay too boring.

Much love, Nicole

* * *

He was driving her crazy. The kind of crazy where when you finally snap you end up strangling the person. As wonderful as the thought was of strangling the little punk the likelihood that Hermione would cause any discomfort on his part let alone damage was about nil. Considering the fact that she was about 5'4" and he had to be at least 6 feet tall was one reason. Another was that he played Quiddich and was strong, not that he had to be to stop her from choking him to death. And a third reason was that she might not be able to resist the urge to kiss him. Hermione was disgusted with herself for knowing this and moodily glared at the assignment in front of her. She could hear him chuckle beside her and Hermione could almost feel his glance on her face. This really was all Professor McGonagall's fault! If she had just ignored Professor Dumbledore's babble about school unity none of this would have happened!

It all started rather innocently actually. One day Professor Dumbledore visited the 7th year transfiguration class and was put off by the 8 foot gap between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Everyone to the left was a Gryffindor and everyone to the right was a Slytherin. On both sides the row of desks closest to the wall was shoved up against it in order to make room for the huge divide. Disturbed and troubled by this obvious lack of unity Dumbledore talked to Professor McGonagall. The next day everyone was instructed to stand at the back of the class while Professor McGonagall assigned everyone seats and partners (they were started a project that day). Throughout the next few days Professor McGonagall changed seats and partners constantly because of rivalries and vendettas. Finally one day she told the class that she was going to move them one more time and if they didn't behave she would assign the most horrifying, grotesque detention she could think up. The Slytherins smirked and sniggered in their corner apparently because of a joke made by Draco Malfoy who looked very pleased with himself.

Towards the end of the list of partners Professor McGonagall called out Draco's name. After a few moments trying to make his way out of his group of followers he strutted his way over to the desk, making a kissing motion towards a shy Gyffindor. She gasped and blushed obviously pleased; he smirked and sat down, crossing his arms. A loud snort reverberated throughout the room coming from the Gryffindor huddle. Everyone turned around only to see Hermione Granger grinning while Harry and Ron were doubled over with laughter. Draco sneered at them while Professor McGonagall cleared her throat signaling the need for silence. "Hermione Granger!" at the sound of her name Hermione paled considerably, she and Draco were partners?!

After class Hermione begged and pleaded with Professor to give her another partner. Apparently Professor McGonagall thought that Hermione was the only person who could survive Draco's taunts and jeers.

The next few days Draco and Hermione battled about everything from who was to write notes and what books would be useful to research. At the end of every class and study session (that Hermione forced on him, she didn't want to be behind on the project, Pansy and Dean where catching up with them1) they were left breathing heavily as if they had just run a marathon. Hermione had no idea that self-control could take so much out of a person. The real trouble with Draco started with dreams. After about 2 weeks of working with Draco, Hermione started dreaming about him. At first the dreams were about them arguing but then they turned disturbing.

When the dream Hermione would be standing barefoot on a grassy field, she would start walking towards some unknown destination. After a few seconds a lake would come into view and a figure that stood at its edge. The closer Hermione came the clearer the figure became. Eventually she saw that it was a man. As soon as she was 20 feet away he would fall into the lake. By the time Hermione reached the edge of the lake she could not see him beneath its surface.

The next day during a study session Draco got off topic.

"Granger?"

"What, I have a name today, Malfoy?"

"I think its in my best interest to be on your good half since you are responsible for half of my grade. Besides Granger I haven't called you a mudblood since we were kids"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"I haven't called you a mudblood in ages you probably can't even remember the last time I did."

"I really don't care, can we get back on topic?"

"No, I am utterly bored with this topic. I'm in a decidedly morbid mood right now, Granger?

"Yes?"

"If you were to die and you could choose how, what would you choose?"

"I would tell the person to start working on our transfiguration. Really Malfoy I didn't know you would threaten to kill me because you were bored. I had no idea I got under your skin so easily!"

"Hardly. And no I'm not threatening to kill you. It just says a lot about a person, how they would like to die."

"I wouldn't give an answer; I would just keep fighting any way I could. Why? How do you want to die?"

"I would want to drown. People always say its painful, but I don't think so. I find water peaceful, floating in it. If I were to die that way I would want to be weighed down not pushed under by someone. I don't like… we need to get going."

That night when Hermione reached the lake the man's silver hair shimmered in the moonlight as he turned to face her. He mouthed her name and then turned to the lake and fell into it. When she bent over and looked into the lake she thought she saw a glimpse of silver in it depths.

The next day Hermione was walking to the Great hall for dinner her nose in her Charms textbook when an elbow collided with her causing her to fall. As she struggled to stand up she looked up and saw Draco wincing at her.

"I can't believe you hit me, a girl!" screamed at him

"Oh get over yourself Granger you're not a female besides you punched me in the face in third year. I didn't mean to hurt you." He responded coolly not at all frazzled by her hostile tone

"Oh so you hit me to see if I would make a funny noise?!"

"I meant I accidently knocked into you." He sighed

"Come on Granger let's get you patched up." He grabbed her arm and dragged her along the corridor until they reached an empty classroom.

"What are you doing Malfoy? I need to go to the hospital wing I might have a fracture or even a broken bone! Let go of me!"

"First of all you are just bruised second of all I can't let you go to the hospital wing- there we go!" Draco had just opened the door with an adaptation of the alohamorah spell and thrust Hermione into the empty room closing the door behind him.

"And why may I ask, can't I go to the hospital wing?"

"Because you will tell Madame Pomfrey that I attacked and that would waste one of my strikes."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are only so many times you can charm Madame Pomfrey into not writing you up and I would waste one of those one you which I do not intend to do especially since I am actually innocent in this scenario. And if you go today that means I can't hex Zacharius Smith to bits until next month which I would rather not do."

"Wait you have an actual schedule for when you hex people? You really are horrid Draco."

"Only compared to your angelic life style, and aren't we getting familiar calling me by my given name?" Draco said smiling evilly as Hermione blushed at his flirtatious tone.

"I-ii-" stuttered Hermione

Draco chuckled. Hermione's mind seemed to come back to the situation at hand.

"You attacke-"

"You need to sit on this desk I can't see if you have any physical injuries this way, you're too short-" interjected Draco

"I am not short!" interrupted Hermione

"Fine. Whatever, you're not short could you get up on the desk already?"

"I'm not goi-" at that draco gripped her around her waist and placed her on the desk, their faces apart.

All Hermione could think about was the fact his hands, his perfect hand with long round fingers were still around her waist. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than his body so close to hers. Draco was looking into her eyes and then lowered them to her arms carefully inspecting them. He took one of his hands away from her waist gently raising her arms to inspect it more carefully. He drew his fingers over her skin trying to detect any sore spots. Hermione gasped at the contact.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked in a whisper his eyes meeting hers again. She could feel his breath on her skin. It smelled lightly of mint.

"um… it was nothing…" his right hand was still on her waist, highly distracting. She lowered eyes to the floor trying to ignore his presence so very close to hers. He moved his right hand's fingers watching her facial expression. Hermione bit her lip softly. She was sure he knew his hand was still there, did he know she had noticed it too?

"Malfoy, your hand…" Hermione whispered. He moved his hand from her waist to her other arm, carefully inspecting it. He put down her arm and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk. He moved his face until his mouth was inches from her left ear.

"Please don't call me Malfoy, it sounds like we're enemies or something." He laughed softly as if remembering a private joke and pulled away.

"It looks like your perfect Hermione. Not that you ever aren't" he was trying not to smile as if struggling not to laugh.

Hermione couldn't talk she was using every ounce of energy on not grabbing him and kissing him until that smirk was wiped right off his face. If she dared speak she might blurt out something unimportant like I want to have you're babies. Which really wasn't a big deal but it might make him feel a little awkward.

He then put his hands on her waist again putting her on her feet. His body was flush up against hers his eyes fixed on hers, intent and longing filled their smoky depths. Hermione's eyes were wide and her breaths uneven. Her lips were parted slightly staring into his two perfect eyes. His eyes lowered to her mouth, leaning her face towards hers.

He whispered against her cheek "Do not ever change you're too wonderful to. The world might just shrivel and die if you ever did."

Then he rushed away from her and disappeared into the hallway. Leaving Hermione breathless and confused.

That night she ran the whole way to the lake yelling his name the whole way. When she saw him she ran even harder and reached him. She grabbed his arm and turned him to her. Draco looked down into her eyes and lowered his face to hers, never breaking eye contact. His lips were so soft and firm gently caressing her lower lip, his hand coming up to her face to touch her check with his fingertips, his other arm winding its way around her waist. He gently drew back from her face and whispered something before they fell into the water.

The next 2 weeks Draco was missing from school his parents had taken him out for some familial reason. When Hermione heard he was back and in the hospital she snuck out with the borrowed invisibility cloak after curfew to find out what had happened.

When Hermione reached the Hospital Wing Draco called out from his bed in a feverish delirium.

"Go away Potter! I can hear you, you know that damn cloak doesn't cover the sound of your breathing! Or is it you? Your steps are closer together than potter's footsteps. But you don't feel that way about…I'm such a fool-" he laughed"-I have a fever I'm imagining things"

"Draco?" Professor Snape came from Madame Pomfrey's office

"Yes sir?"

"Who are you speaking to?"

"An imaginary goddess" at this Professor Snape chuckled he turned to Draco's night stand to do something, Hermione couldn't see what.

"Is it wrong for a Slytherin to fall in love with a Gryffindor?"

Professor Snape's back immediately stiffened and he stopped moving all together. He turned to face Draco.

"Why would you say that Draco?"

"Because we are supposed to be mortal enemies, Slytherin and Gryffindor"

Snape sighed and scrubbed his face with is hand.

"It is not wrong, no. Although it is discouraged because it can be…difficult."

"How so?"

"For all the reasons you asked me if it was wrong. Societal code mostly. I thi-" he stopped suddenly as if bothered by something

"Someone else is in this room. I can hear them breathing. At first I thought it was you just breathing irregularly but no it-" Snape's words faded away as Hermione rushed back to homeroom. A part of her was telling her she learned something vital from that conversation although what she wasn't quite sure.

Two days later and here they were in Transfiguration the first time they had been together since the incident in the classroom. He was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was kiss him senseless but he didn't even make eye contact, talking in a clinical, detached way. He didn't insult her no matter how much she baited him, ignoring her as much as possible.

Hermione knew she was in love him when she cried herself to sleep that night. She knew from that day forth if she didn't see him everyday of her life she would die. And to make him smile would be her goal, because seeing his smile made her soul sing. She loved him and she would love him for the rest of her life even if her never looked into her eyes again.

The next week was a pattern of torture. Looking forward to sitting next to him, to smelling his aftershave and watching lips as he spoke, and the disappointment with him ignoring her presence. Then falling asleep at night, silently shaking with tears pouring down her face, wishing for tomorrow to see him again.

After Transfiguration (the last class on Fridays) she sprinted out of the room to the classroom they where they touched each other. She slammed the door behind herself, crumpling against the wall her tears already falling not 2 minutes since she had seen him last. After a few moments to gather herself Hermione got up and made her way out of the classroom. She glanced up and there he was, staring at her an indescribable look in is eyes.

"You've been crying."

Hermione didn't answer she just kept staring at him.

"Why have you been crying?" he demanded.

"Where have you been?"

"Familial engagement."

"I didn't ask what was the response you're supposed to tell people I asked you where were you."

"Joining the Family legacy."

"You…you're a dea-"

"According to my arm."

"Draco do you really believe..?"

"I used to. But that was before-" he paused "I'm going to be a spy for the Order. Basically I tell Snape everything I know and he relays it to the Order."

Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears again. He was in the middle of the war. He was an outcast now. All the Death Eaters he is working against and all of the Order won't trust him. Snape has been working as a spy for so long and they don't trust him and he's a half-blood, Draco was a pure-blood and his father is a death eater. He will never be excepted.

"I did it for you." He said softly his expression didn't change at all, he just stared at her

"Why have you been ignoring me for so long?"

"Because Snape told me if Voldemort finds out my feelings for you he will find a way to kill us both, preferably after you've been abused in front of me by the other Death Eaters. I thought that I could force myself to stop thinking about you, but now I know it's impossible."

He walked over to her and looked down into her eyes and lowered his face to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist close to his body. He bent down kissed so lightly she couldn't feel it, then he took one of his hands from her waist and tangled it in her hair. He kissed her bottom lip this time a little firmer.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay warning this Chapter is completely different. it holds no resemblance to the first one, I am such a spaz.

hope someone enjoys this.

much love

yet again dedicated to Chelsea

-

-

It had been a long time since he asked her to marry him. But that memory was still crisp and clear in her mind. Often at night she would stare up at the ceiling or the sky depending on whether she had found a temporary haven or if she was on the run again, she would think about that one memory filled with such hope and divine bliss. It hurt every time she did think of it because all those unanswered questions would fill her mind. Well one of them at least she had gotten an answer for today.

It is five years after The Last Fight. Five years since Hermione had gone into hiding. And it had been five years since she had seen Draco's face. The night before he had to leave for The Last Fight he had asked her to marry him and she said yes. Hermione remembers being so sure that the Order would win and Draco and she would walk into the sunset to start a new life. But that wasn't to be. So here she was running a large under ground operation to throw Voldemort out of power, constantly on the move, searching for recruits. It was a life filled with troubles, a life empty of hope and a live devoid of Draco. It was a miserable life but like many people who had clawed their way away from death at one point in their lives, Hermione was in no hurry to end it.

Even now she was still running, disguising herself so they could never recognize her. She remembered in the beginning when she died her hair every day for three weeks and it started to fall out. She remembered thinking she was all alone, that everyone was too scared to do anything, she remember scared for her life with no plan or idea of what she was going to do. Now it seems so stupid and childish.

Hermione was staring out a small, grungy window on the second floor on a so-called 'abandoned' building which in fact was one of the small head-quarters that her organization had around Europe. She had never expected to see him again. She had always imagined that she would go around after the war searching cemeteries for his name and eventually finding it. She had no idea that he had survived. And she had had no idea until today that not only he was alive, he had caused the Order's downfall. Hermione had been walking around Hamburg Germany attempting to make contact with the few followers of Voldemort that she had bribed to give her information. She had been in the middle of interviewing shop keepers about what the Death Eaters had been buying recently (the usual- fire whiskey, the company of harlots nothing betraying Voldemort's next move in whipping out the 'rebels') when she saw him in a crowd of Death Eaters. He was perfect and wonderful just the way he had always been. He was taller and his hair was longer but still Hermione knew it was him. She began to run towards him thoughtlessly, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd watching them. And when she reached the edge of the crowd and looked into his eyes and watched him as he turned away from her she nearly screamed his name. Draco was one of them now, and all signs point to him betraying the Order.

Hermione turned away from the window at last giving up on controlling her emotions. She looked at herself in the mirror examining her face. It was true she looked different than herself five years ago but it was obvious she was still herself, even with a disguise…

There was a scar across her left eyebrow but it was barely noticeable unless you were inches away from her face, her hair didn't go past her ears and her eyes were colder she supposed but nothing drastic. Part of her knew she was lucky he hadn't seen her, that his love for he must have also been a lie, after all he had told her that he had become a spy for her but then again she was disappointed. She still loved him, every night she dreamed of being with him but it was obvious now that was not possible not even in the after life.

Hermione's revere was broken by a knock at her door. A tall, skinny scared teenage boy came into her room not waiting for a response.

"I have news for you sparrow." Said the boy in a hoarse voice, he stood at attention next to her door as if waiting for an order.

"What is it jackal?"

"There is a recruit arriving tomorrow at our base in Dragon Flare in east Ireland. They say they want to speak with you, and only you. They know you by another name also, Harriet or something. "

"If they didn't know me by my name why do you think they want me?"

"They described you expertly."

Hermione sighed at this. No one knew her as Hermione Granger she had taken the name Sarah Dolner and asked others to call her sparrow. She often adopted different names when she spoke to shop keepers or when she was talking to someone she didn't trust so jackal wouldn't be suspicious. Everyone knew her name wasn't really Sarah Dolner but thanks to some sly hints here and there they all thought her real name was Hannah Abbot. Poor Hannah thought Hermione, she had a gruesome death by the hand of the snatchers and sadly no one really missed her.

"Who is this person? Do you know?"

"No idea. They didn't even tell me if they were male or female. No one gave me any background information so when you go down there could you kick their butts a bit so to remind them you are the boss and I'm the one who makes sure you get what you need?"

"Certainly. I'm in a butt kicking mood now. When do you think I should go over there?"

"Under normal circumstances I would say let them sweat a bit and wait so they can imagine you coming down there and throwing a fit but apparently this is urgent so it's your call."

"How urgent?"

"Well ol potatoe brains pike told me that he was using the iou card he has over me ever since I accidentally caught him on fire last spring-"

"Wait, hasn't he been holding that over your head for ages, telling you that he was going to make you do the most disgusting funny, thing he could think up?"

He winced; he was embarrassed his commander knew about the ridiculous things that he participated in sometimes. He had always prided himself on being more mature than the other teenager in her organization and that was why she had chosen him as her communicator but he should have known she knew everything about him. She was the commander for a reason.

"Yeah I know and now he is calling on it in order to do his job? In order to get you down there quickly? I dunno but I think something is up, and the sooner you can get things under control…"

"Ok, I get it. I'll fly down tomorrow around four. Oh and tell rabbit that I expect his squad to recruit ten more when I get back, his people didn't recruit barely anyone last season."

Jackal nodded his head slightly, turned and left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sighed again; things were certainly more complicated than they used to be.

The next morning Hermione gritted her teeth as she glared at the broom in front of her. She still hated flying them but it was the only way to get around these days without getting caught. After a few deep breaths she got on her broom and kicked off, watching the earth fall away from her as she soared into the sky.

Sam tried not to laugh as he watched the commander get on her broom, it was strange knowing that she feared some things, it made her more human. He hoped she would ask for his presence soon the world seemed a much darker place without her around. He heard someone call his given name and responded with a slight wave of his hand. He had no idea why they named him Jackal but it was better than rabbit for sure.

Hermione arrived at Dragon Flare at 6 o'clock but she waited until 1 to make her way over to their base. She walked through the town dodging gypsies and paupers as she slipped behind The Church of Saint Paul to where a cave stood. It had a number of muggle repellant charms and her favorite squadron leader, squirrel, was the secret keeper. It had been a while since she had been to Dragon Flare and she was hoping she could stretch out the visit as long as possible she genuinely liked nearly everyone there.

As soon as she entered the main entrance room everyone stopped and stared, young children pointed and exclaimed that it was the commander. Whispers traveled throughout the room until several moments later squirrel entered the room grinning.

"Hello commander" said Neville Longbottom

"Hello squirrel, who is this recruit I need to speak with?"

Neville's smile wavered for a moment.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

When they got away from the crowd of people in the main entrance room they began to speak.

"Hello Neville."

"Hi Hermione."

"Will you please tell me something about the recruit I've received absolutely no information on them. Why is every keeping things from me now?"

"I'll explain it to you after you meet with the recruit."

They reached an old rusty door and stopped. All of a sudden the door was opened from the inside and Hermione walked inside.

"Hermione." she could faint right now. Or scream.

"Draco" she hoped her voice hadn't wobbled as much as it seemed.

There he was, leaning up against the wall examining her carefully as if she might vanish at any given moment.

"Nice hair." Hermione blushed Draco had always told her he loved her bushy mane, now she looked more like a twelve year old boy with her hair.

"Likewise" Draco smirked at her

"It's been a while, Malfoy."

"Back to being enemies Hermione?"

"I don't know you anymore."

"Yes you do."

Hermione looked away from him. She didn't understand what happened, or what was going on now.

"Will everyone leave the room except for the recruit and me" After a few protestation everyone else in the room shuffled out. When the last person shut the door behind them, Draco strode across the room and kissed her.

It had been so long since she had kissed him, held him in her arms in was hard not to crumple to the ground from the ecstasy of it all. He smelled the same, he tasted the same, he felt the same, he kissed the same. After so long he was still her Draco.

"I have mourned you for so long Hermione that when I saw your face in the crowd in Hamburg I didn't know what to do. I thought I was hallucinating. So many times before I've imagined that I've seen you only to realize it was a dream or vision. But here you are in my arms again. I've been imursed in darkness so long that I couldn't remember what light looked like."

"Tell me the truth Draco, did you betray the Order?"

"How could I? Voldemort would never let us be together."

Hermione detangled herself from him and began to pace. Draco grinned slightly and folded his arms, watching her.

"Why are you here Draco?"

"Because I learned that you led the resistance to Voldemort. I also have a plan"

He took a deep breath and started in.

"I was thinking, if we manage to poison Voldemort which you would think would be hard but it isn't one of the Death Eaters would want to take over correct? And they would probably start battling each other for power which doesn't seem like something we would want to do because then we would have multiple evil armies fighting over who gets to enslave the world and they would completely destroy everything that gets in their path. But I was thinking if say during a raid Voldemort is poisoned and a large population of Death Eaters are there because it's a celebration. Now after he croaks the Death Eaters start fighting each other because of some dispute over who killed him and why they would end up slaughtering each other rather nicely. Now I was trying to come up with a big enough reason for there to be a huge celebration with every death eater there when a thought hit me. Mind you, I don't like it much…"

"Spit it out."

"We get one of your captains-"

"Squadron leaders."

"Squadron leader to pose as the leader of the resistance. Since they have information only the commander of the resistance would have Voldemort would assume that they are in fact you. He would call a huge raid in order to showcase defeating you. After chaos brakes out I get the captain-"

"Squadron leader"

"Squadron leader and we escape. Your forces will be waiting outside in order to finish off the survivors."

"It sounds like a fool proof plan. The best I've heard. But I won't use one of my people as bait."

"But it's the only way for it to work! I would do except no one would believe that I would have enough time after being Voldemort's right hand to be the rebellion leader besides someone needs to poison him."

"I don't disagree with you, I will make sure this plan is carried out. How will Voldemort catch the commander of the resistance?"

"I will bring them to him"

"Alright. Let us prepare for action."

The next month the plan was worked and worked and worked until it was virtually flawless. The night of when the plan would start its motion Hermione and Draco were conversing about their future.

"That offer of marriage still hasn't expired yet." Said Draco

Hermione stared at him it was like a recurring night mare and next week she wake up to him dead.

"I never stopped loving you Hermione do you want to marry me still?"

"I always have."

"That isn't quite true…"

It was a cold night Draco thought to himself as he carried the sack that held the squadron leader in it. Jackal was lighter than he remembered. So may things could go wrong tonight. Voldemort could end up living and the whole plan would crumble. He had told Voldemort the day before that he knew who the resistance leader was and that he was laying a trap for them.

He finally reached the throne room. He placed the sack on the floor and bowed so low his hair almost touched the marble floor.

"My lord"

"Draco, my son do you bring me a present tonight?"

"Yes, my lord. It is the resistance leader. I found them after overhearing a conversation between a bartender and a customer. I later…persuaded the old man as to whom they spoke of and that was it. I watched them go from town to town until finally one day I lay a trap for them, and captured the leader of the resistance."

"You are such a good boy. A pity your father and mother couldn't be so obedient, pull off the sack."

Draco did as he bid. And there glaring at Lord Voldemort was Hermione Granger bound and gagged lying on the floor.

Voldemort laughed. It was a cold mirthless laugh devoid of any emotion.

"Good work Draco. It seems the mudblood fell for our trap after all. Women and their emotions. They'll do anything for love won't they."

Draco laughed an exact replica of the one Voldemort had given just a moment ago.

"I knew she would never let another go in her place my lord."

"You have done so well my boy. Take her to the waiting room piklete"

Out of nowhere a house elf appeared and just as quickly it disappeared again with Hermione.

Hermione was knocked out unconscious and only came to when she was in the same marble room as before only this time it was filled with Death Eaters. In front of her sat Lord Voldemort on a carved throne. At first the throne looked like it was made out of carved waves but when looked at closely it was shown to be screaming children and women being killed. It was written in parsel tongue on the bottom "kill all mudbloods". There next to Voldemort was Draco her only love who in the end tricked her and killed her. Voldemort was apparently in the middle of giving a speech.

"-and tonight my Death Eaters I have some news for you all to celebrate. W-" Voldemort began to choke and tremble his eyes lolling back into his skull, he toppled over. His death was met with silence then a roar of curses and screams filled the air. Hermione felt someone grab her but she struggled, eventually everything went black again.

Hermione woke up in a soft bed. She turned to look around her and say Draco asleep in his chair, with an unshaven face. As soon as Hermione began to sit up Draco jerked awake.

"Are you alright? Do you feel hurt?"

"What was that?! What was going on back there."

Draco avoided eye contact with her and shugged, he mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a horrible actress! Besides Voldemort would never believe that I just happened to over hear who you actually were."

"How did you know I would switch with Jackal?"

"That's just who you are."

"But what if I didn't?"

"Jackal and I had an alternate plan."

"Well, did we win?"

"Of course we won, it was n amazing plan."

Hermione was silent for a moment

"So this is it? No more war? What will I do with myself."

"Marry me."

"And have lots of babies."

"Well someone has to re-populate the wizarding world.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more Hermione, get some rest."


End file.
